Talk:Darth Fathom/@comment-2228158-20161128034025
DOUBLE EDIT: I've spoken with the person behind it all, and after some discussion, I won't be taking any further action. I'm leaving this dank comment here though, because god dang if I didn't spend an hour writing it for it to just be invaldiated. EDIT: They just posted the entire bee movie script. This is vandalism, 100%. I'm undoing it. This page was just struck by a very quick, decently-planned series of malicious vandalous edits carried out by three accounts impersonating Wikia users. If you don't believe me, I expect you will by the time I'm done. (Any admins, if you're reading this, please check at least the conclusion.) First point: Account activity. Normally, it would make sense that Fathom and Platonious would create new accounts after being away for long periods of time (both of them having been inactive for months). Fc3.PNG|Platonious was last seen in September 2016. Fc1.PNG|Fathom was last seen in April 2016. However, both these users have a history (spanning YEARS) of frequently disappearing for a long time, then returning on that same account as though nothing has changed. Why would there suddenly be a shift in that trend? Fc4.PNG|Platonious' edit history. Fc2.PNG|Fathom's edit history. Typically, they wouldn't be. Sure, there are exceptions to such cases, but that's why I have five other sections in what will probably go down as the longest and best comment in CWAC history. Second point: Frequency of Edits Fathom, admittedly, is an unusual case when it comes to editing. It looks like he usually edits three to five times in a row before stopping. Platonious (who, as I'll discuss later, has never made an edit in the mainspace), isn't too different, though mostly self contained (I'll discuss THAT later too). Fc6.PNG|Fathom's edits, typically occuring in bursts of activity. Fc4.PNG|Platonious' edits. However, looking at these new accounts, you'll see that the edits are similar in speed but nothing close to duration at all. Very strange. Fc9.PNG|"The Real Darth Fathom"'s edits, a distinct contrast to the original user. Fc11.PNG|"DaRealPlatonious"'s edits. There is a similar contrast. Very strange indeed. Shall I continue? (That is a rhetorical question. I'm already continuing.) Point Three: Inconsistencies in Typing Style First we'll analyze Fathom's comments. He's nothing unusual for CWAC; not perfect, but no one really is. However, this new "Real Darth Fathom" and "OG Darth Fathom" consistently a little better, grammar wise. Makes sense that someone would improve over time, but Fathom has been pretty consistent about his typing style for years. Fc7.PNG|Fathom's comments. Take note of the typing style (minimal punctuation except when he's REALLY trying and no question marks at the end of questions) Fc8.PNG|A talk page message from Fathom. Again, no ending punctuation and some weird stuff going on there with the signing. Fc11.PNG|The newer account's comments. Capitalization is a lot better, and he catches a typo (which from what I saw the original user never did on a comment) Fc13.PNG|The new fathom uses a question mark. Original never did in comments. Meanwhile, Platonious pretty much just says hi to people. He rarely uses punctuation at the end of sentences too. (Not judging or anything. I do that a lot too when I'm fully not engaged.) Meanwhile, the new account currently only has one comment (unusual considering literally all of Platonious' edits occurred within either the talk space or user talk space), that one comment is a joke, and grammatically pretty good. Fc4.PNG|Platonious's comments. Fc10.PNG|The new account's comment is on the bottom. Moofaloris' comment is similar to (fake!)Fathom's style, actually. Sure, this isn't too big a deal, but in combination with everything else, that certainly doesn't help. Point Four: Editing Styles This has already been brushed on a bit with my breakdown of how frequently Fathom and Platonious post, but there's more to be found in the actual content of their edits. Fathom (the one that I purport to be the real one)'s edits tend to be the addition of content to his page or the fixing of a typo. These edits are never marked with anything, they're just edits. However, the fake account literally just changed stuff and added a few categories, and marked a good deal of edits as minor edits, something the real one has never done in YEARS of editing. Fc6.PNG|Fathom's edits again. Nothing unusual here, but that's the point. Fc9.PNG|Fake Fathom's edits. Some are marked as minor. Meanwhile. Platonious has never (seriously, never!) done anything other than edit a talk page or leave a comment. But the fake one doesn't really care for it. In fact, he edits a page which isn't even his, repeatedly, and uploads several random pictures. He also marked an edit minor. Could be coincidental, but it could also be a giveaway of what's really going on here. Fc4.PNG|These are all of the real Platonious' edits. Very consistent. Fc11.PNG|Fake Platonious' edits. Not even close, and in my opinion, really the weakest part of the entire act. Point Five: Account Creation Finally, we have the timing of the creation of each of these accounts. They were each made within 15 minutes of each other, and 19 minutes before the vandalism started. There's a couple problems here. Firstly, what are the chances of these accounts being made that quickly? If we are to presume that they were made because the users lost their passwords, what are the odds of that happening to both of them, especially given their track record? And if we are to presume that this unlikely circumstance still occurred, why would Darth Fathom make two accounts in such a rapid passage of time and use both? If there's a believable answer that doesn't violate the Wikia Terms of Use, I haven't found it. Fc12.PNG|Times the accounts were created Conclusion There's a lot going on here that doesn't add up. One by one, you may try to fit these puzzle pieces together, but the truth is they simply do not fit. I hereby request that the administration either reverts the edits to the page, acknowledges this comment and says everything is OK, or gives me permission to fix this page myself. In the meantime, I am doing what I can to reach out to Fathom and will post updates ASAP. If these accounts are confirmed by him to be fakes, I will get Staff involved as impersonating another user is a direct violation of the Terms of Use. Thank you for reading this. (Unless you're one of the perpetrators and guilty. In that case, good luck-- you'll need it.) $